1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a portable electronic device, and more particularly, to a portable electronic device with double displays.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, for the convenience of carry, all portable electronic devices are developing towards the light, slim, short and small tendency. In order to be portable with a user, an end product thereof is designed mostly based on a portable electronic device of folding-type or sliding-type architecture so as to achieve the maximal space utilization.
Taking a folding-type portable electronic device as an example, since when a common folding-type one is in an unfolded state, the interval between two displaying regions is too wide so that the frame is divided into two ones, which causes incontinuous visual sensation and further affects the convenience of usage.
In terms of a sliding-type portable electronic device, the upper and lower two bodies thereof can relatively slide to get an expanded state. However, it has disadvantages of more complex mechanism design, lots of parts and uneasy assembling.